My Way
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Dia tidak lebih dari seorang bocah berambut keemasan yang dibawa Dad ke rumah pada suatu subuh di musim dingin. Dia, gadis 10 tahun yang menggosok sepatuku hari ini dan berlutut di dekat pintu kamarku keesokan harinya. "Everybody thinks you are as beautiful as I think you are, you know that?". Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar paham "Here is where you belong to"
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

.

.

.

.

My Way

(Aku akan mendapatkanmu

dengan caraku)

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Mummm…"

Isak tangis terdengar dari seorang gadis kecil berambut kusut. Air mata yang telah bercampur dengan lumpur, mengotori wajah putihnya. Pipinya dan hidungnya memerah. Si gadis terus terisak ditengah dinginnya cuaca. Beberapa orang mengeruminya dan seorang wanita muda yang tergeletak di atas salju dengan hidung dan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Mumm.."

"Hermione..," seorang pria berambut merah memegang bahu Hermione dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis si gadis kecil berambut kusut. Sedangkan si gadis kecil yang ia panggil Hermione tersebut semakin tersedu saat salah seorang pria berbaju penuh lumpur bergumam bahwa wanita yang tergeletak tersebut telah meninggal.

Hujan deras di suatu sore di salah satu daerah kumuh di kota Liverpool telah meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam bagi si kecil Hermione yang ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar percaya tentang kematian sebelum ia melihat ibunya tergeletak penuh darah di atas jalanan yang bersalju dan berlumpur. Gadis berusia 10 tahun itu baru saja hendak kembali setelah bermain lempar salju dan lumpur bersama teman-temannya di gang sempit. Ia berlari pulang tatkala hujan mulai turun dan mendapati kerumunan orang di depan gang rumahnya. Mata hazel Hermione membelalak kaget saat ia melihat tubuh ibunya terbaring tanpa daya di jalanan dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis dan berteriak meminta tolong.

Ia dan tetangganya tidak sempat membawa ibunya pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia pun meragukan apakah jika ibunya masih selamat ia bisa membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit karena Hermione adalah gadis miskin yang tinggal di lingkungan kumuh, karena tetangganya pun juga miskin, dan karena dia adalah gadis 10 tahun yang tidak punya siapapun selain seorang ibu yang kini sudah tiada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione bertanya pada pria yang memegang bahunya.

"Sebuah mobil menabrak ...,"

"Arthur, jangan memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Hermione mungkin masih terkejut dengan ini semua," potong seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk di sebelah pria yang memegang bahu Hermione yang diketahui bernama Arthur.

Hermione kecil menggigiti kukunya dengan gelisah.

Hermione menunduk dan sempat melihat jejak ban mobil yang perlahan mulai menghilang karena tertimbun salju baru dan terinjak-injak oleh kaki orang-orang. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan yang masih dipegang erat oleh tangan ibunya yang kaku.

Sebuah Kantong kertas

Hermione tahu jika isi kantong itu adalah sebuah roti isi. Ibunya selalu membawa roti isi untuk makan malam dari tempat kerjanya. Ini roti isi terakhirnya.

Gadis cantik itu menangis sembari berjalan mengikuti tubuh ibunya yang diangkat oleh 2 orang pria. Ia memandang rambut coklat keemasan ibunya yang menggantung basah dan kotor. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini setelah malaikat penjaganya pergi tanpa memberitahu.

Hermione selalu membayangkan mereka akan menua bersama, Hermione membayangkan suatu saat ia akan dewasa dan membawa ibunya pergi ke tempat yang indah dan tinggal di tempat yang layak. Mereka berdua. Namun, nyatanya ibunya pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa mengajaknya.

"Mum,"

Orang seperti apa yang tega memutus harapannya? Orang mana yang tega memisahkan gadis tanpa ayah dari ibunya? Orang macam apa yang tega meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja di tepi jalan?

Si kecil Hermione menangis bersama salju dan lumpur yang memenuhi bajunya.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, apa kau mau tambah sup kubis lagi?" tanya Molly Weasley. Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar sembari berkeliling untuk mengambil mangkuk dari hadapan ketujuh anaknya dan suaminya.

"T-tidak, Molly," Hermione menatap mangkuk ketujuh anak keluarga Weasley yang kosong dan panci kecil berisi sup kubis yang tinggal sisa sedikit. Ia menyerahkan mangkuk supnya pada Molly Weasley.

Hermione menelan ludah. Mana mungkin ia berani berkata bahwa ia lapar ketika sang tuan rumah pun tidak punya makanan yang cukup untuk keluarganya sendiri. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Molly menuangkan sup lagi untuk Ginny dengan sendok sayur kayu. Meski ia terkadang bermain dengan anak-anak Arthur dan Molly Weasley bahkan makan siang bersama di The Burrow namun keadaannya saat ini memunculkan semacam rasa sesak dan malu. Ia tahu betul jika Arthur dan Molly merasa kasihan padanya meski keadaan mereka sama miskinnya dengan Hermione. Hermione malu karena ia menambah beban hidup keluarga Weasley.

"Aku mau pulang, Molly. Terima kasih untuk sup kubisnya."

"Apa? Kau tidak mau tidur disini? Kau bisa tidur bersama Ginny," Molly membelai kepala Ginny Weasley. Ginny adalah anak bungsu dari Arthur dan Molly. Hermione menatap mata Ginny. Gadis yang membawa boneka perca itu tersenyum pada Hermione kemudian mengangguk menyetujui perkataan ibunya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?" tawar Molly. Nampaknya wanita tidak ingin membuat Hermione merasa sendiri.

"Tidak," mata Hermione berair lagi. Raut kegelisahan terlihat di wajah. Rahangnya bergerak sedikit pertanda bahwa ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun akhirnya urung ia ungkapkan.

Molly memahami keadaan Hermione dengan baik. Ibu Hermione, Caroline Granger, adalah seorang orang tua tunggal dan anaknya, Hermione Granger, adalah gadis yang kesulitan bicara. Gadis yang kini berusia 10 tahun itu nyatanya baru bisa fasih berbicara ketika umur 7 tahun dan kini ia tidak banyak bicara.

Hermione Granger adalah gadis cilik berwajah cantik dengan mata coklat yang nyaris selalu basah.

"Molly, sudahlah," Arthur menyentuh lengan Molly, "Hermione, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tahu harus pergi kemana."

Hermione mengangguk patuh, ia berusaha membenahi rambutnya yang menggantung berantakan. Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Molly dan Arthur kemudian dengan canggung melambaikan tangan kanannya dan mulai berlari pergi.

"Arthur, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi gadis itu," keluh Molly Weasley sembari mengelap meja makan yang habis digunakan, "Hermione itu sedikit tidak baik…kesehatannya."

"Molly, aku tahu kau menyayangi Hermione sama seperti kau menyayangi Ginny tapi bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang pintar," ucap Arthur Weasley.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu sendiri," Molly menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, "aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia masih punya kita," Arthur Weasley membantu mengangkat peralatan makan ke dapur.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Caroline? Siapa yang menabraknya? Ah ya…apa kita sudah lapor polisi?"

_MY WAY_

Seorang lelaki paruh baya memegangi kepala dan sesekali meremas rambutnya yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Hidungnya mengeluarkan uap yang membaur dengan udara. Ruangan itu gelap, dingin dan terdapat gorden hijau lumut yang menutupi jendela besar yang menghadap ke Barat. Lelaki tersebut mengusap wajahnya dengan putus asa.

"Lucius, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak keluar kamar dan..kenapa kau mematikan pemanas ruangan? Ya Tuhan, disini gelap sekali," kata seorang wanita bernama Narcissa. Wanita paruh baya itu membuka gorden dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

Orang yang ditanya diam tak menjawab.

"Apa ini semua karena kau kalah judi tempo hari? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kau jauh-jauh berjudi ke Liverpool dengan Zabini," Narcissa sedikit mencibir suaminya.

Lucius menghela nafas, "Kau tahu aku ada pekerjaan disana dan perjudian itu pun bukan rencanaku," Lucius tahu harusnya tidak kalap seperti malam itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk berhati-hati dengan hal yang bernama judi. Saat muda, ayahnya, Abraxas Malfoy hampir mengusirnya saat mengetahui jika Lucius Malfoy menghabiskan 4000 pound sterling untuk berjudi. Ia mengetahui prinsip keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga kelas atas. Mereka mengumpulkan uang, menjaga uang dan menghasilkan uang. Letak dasar klasifikasi kelas atas, menengah dan bawah memang terletak pada penggunaan uang. Namun, bukan hal itu saa yang membuatnya resah.

"Narcissa..,"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Narcissa menengok saat ia hendak membuka gerendel pintu.

"Aku menabrak seorang wanita saat pulang dari berjudi," kata Lucius. Pria itu terdengar sangat bersalah. Sementara Narcissa membuka mulutnya tak percaya, "dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja karena aku kalut."

"Lucius," Narcissa menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya…dan bagaimana perasaan keluarganya saat ini. Aku rasa aku harus menemui mereka dan meminta maaf. Aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa tenang," mata abu-abu Lucius terlihat lelah.

"Lakukan saja hal yang menurutmu benar."

Keesokan harinya Lucius benar-benar kembali ke Liverpool. Ia terbang dari Wiltshire dan meninggalkan pekerjaan bisnisnya. Semua tugasnya hari ini ia serahkan kepada putra semata wayangnya Draco Malfoy.

Hatinya berdebar kala mengingat jika dirinya akan mendapat penghakiman dan caci maki dari keluarga si wanita yang telah ia tabrak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya ia sampai pada daerah kumuh dimana ia pernah menabrak seorang wanita di suatu sore dimana hujan turun begitu deras dan ia mengemudi dalam keadaan frustasi. Kondisi tempat itu tak bertambah baik meski hujan tidak turun hanya saja sekarang Lucius bisa mencium samar-samar bau laut yang berada lebih kurang 2 km dari tempat ini.

Lucius Malfoy turun dari mobilnya di tempat dimana ia menabrak wanita malang yang ia tinggalkan. Tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan mendekat sambil membawa ranting kayu. Gadis itu menunduk, berjalan sembari menggoreskan ujung ranting pada salju untuk menggambar garis yang panjang.

"Hei..kau…," panggil Lucius ragu.

Si gadis mendongak dengan cepat dan memasang ekspresi takut. Ia menyembunyikan ranting yang ia bawa sejak tadi di belakang punggung. Dengan ragu si gadis mendekati Lucius.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Lucius.

Si gadis mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat kulit sepucat itu seolah tidak pernah tersentuh matahari, ia tidak pernah melihat rambut putih yang berkilau seakan bisa bersinar dalam gelap. Sedangkan Lucius memperhatikan gadis cilik di hadapannya. Sorot ketakutan yang bercampur dengan keberanian. Wajah cantik dengan kedua mata coklat yang nyaris basah serta rambut coklat keemasan yang lebat. Kilau wajahnya bertambah saat wajah si gadis tertimpa sinar matahari.

"Iya. Anda siapa?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Aku mencari wanita yang kemarin tertabrak disini…ya tepat disini," Lucius menunjuk tempat yang digunakan untuk parker mobil, "kau mengenalnya? Kau tahu tempat tinggalnya?"

Si gadis tidak langsung menjawab. Rahangnya bergerak-gerak. Ia selalu kesulitan mencari kata yang pas untuk diungkapkan. Mulutnya sudah terbuka namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang lolos bahkan mencapai kerongkongannya.

Lucius yang terlanjur putus asa tidak sabar untuk menunggu seorang gadis asing yang tak kunjung bicara. Matanya mengelana untuk mencari orang lain yang bisa ditanyai. Saat kakinya akan melangkah menjauh, si gadis memegang ujung coatnya.

"Dia ibuku. Yang tertabrak itu ibuku."

* * *

' _Kau tinggal sendiri? bagaimana dengan ayahmu?'_

' _Aku tidak punya, ibu bilang aku tidak punya.'_

' _Apa kau mau ikut denganku?'_

' _Kemana?'_

' _Ke tempat yang lebih layak.'_

' _Disini tidak layak?'_

' _Maksudku disana kau akan tumbuh lebih baik, banyak hal yang harus kau lihat dan kau ketahui'_

Lucius mengempit gadis kecil yang ia temui di lingkungan kumuh di Liverpool. Gadis cilik itu tertidur setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan Lucius terduduk lemas setelah beradu paham dengan sebuah keluarga miskin, The Weasleys.

Keluarga itu bersikeras bahwa Hermione tidak akan pergi dan akan menetap di Liverpool bersama mereka. Namun, Lucius juga bersikeras bahwa membawa Hermione adalah sebuah kewajiban tepatnya sebuah penebusan dosa. Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan reaksi istrinya dan anaknya, ia hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil yang menyebut nama ibunya dengan berbisik dan menatap Lucius dengan mata basah. Mata itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa lari. Lucius berencana ingin sekedar memberikan ganti rugi dan memberi ucapan duka cita tapi anak yang akhirnya ia ketahui bernama Hermione itu mengubah segalanya. Meski begitu ia belum mengatakan bahwa dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Caroline Granger karena Lucius ragu jika Hermione akan menerima uluran tangannya saat gadis itu tahu bahwa tangan itu pulalah yang telah membunuh ibu dari seorang gadis tanpa ayah yang hidup di lingkungan kumuh.

Hermione terbangun saat Lucius mengguncang bahunya. Tiba-tiba ia cegukan saat melihat rumah besar dengan banyak jendela yang menyala. Bangunan itu tinggi dan kokoh, sepi dan terkesan kuno.

"Ini rumah anda?" Hermione memegang ujung coat Lucius. Lucius melirik Hermione dan mengangguk kecil.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka setelah Lucius beberapa kali membunyikan bel. Dari dalamnya keluar seorang wanita tinggi berleher jenjang, kurus dengan tatapan mata kecil yang tajam. Wanita itu memperhatikan Hermione dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dahinya mengkerut.

"Tuan, gadis kecil ini-,"

"Siapkan saja kamar untuknya. Jangan bertanya apa-apa. Hermione…apa kau haus? Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Lucius.

"Tidak, Tuan," Hermione lupa nama pria yang membawanya itu. Jadi gadis cilik mengikuti cara wanita kurus yang membukakan pintu tadi untuk memanggil Lucius Malfoy.

Suhu di Wiltshire turun drastis menjelang subuh. Hermione mendongak dan mengamati jam dinding besar yang terlihat tua. Ia tidak pernah melihat jam sebesar itu. Gadis itu masih saja memegangi ujung coat Lucius dan mengikuti Lucius Malfoy yang berjalan dalam keremangan. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dari sebuah ruangan.

"Lucius, kenapa baru kembali-astaga! Siapa dia?"

"Narcissa, itulah yang mau aku ceritakan. Gadis ini…kita perlu bicara. Pomfrey!" teriak Lucius memanggil wanita yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi.

Lucius memberi isyarat jika pembantu rumahnya itu harus membawa Hermione pergi. Hermione memberi perlawanan saat Mrs. Pomfrey membawanya menjauhi Lucius. Rahang Hermione bergerak lagi, ia membuka mulut tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar.

"K-kita akan kemana? Tuan…Tuan masih disana…bisa kita kembali?" Hermione menyentak tangan Mrs. Pomfrey. Gadis itu mencoba berlari namun Mrs. Pomfrey memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, "Tuan masih disana."

"Dia akan menemuimu nanti."

"Lepaskan saja dia, Pomfrey," sahut sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Mrs. Pomfrey.

Pemilik suara itu memegang tangan Hermione dan memegang kepala gadis cilik itu. Ia membelainya perlahan. Hermione mendongak. Ia melihat hal yang sama lagi, ia melihat mata abu-abu, rambut yang bersinar dan kulit yang pucat, hidung yang sempurna. Hermione merasakan rasa hangat yang familiar dari tangan yang memegangnya kali ini. Tangan itu hangat dan kurus sama seperti ibunya.

Si pemilik suara berjongkok di depan Hermione, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hermione."

"I am Draco."

"Tuan menyuruhku membawa gadis ini ke kamar!" Mrs. Pomfrey menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Draco terus memandang Hermione. Ia tidak pernah melihat mata coklat indah seperti ini. Mata itu indah dan nyaris selalu basah. Tidak menangis tapi basah. Ia tidak pernah melihat bibir yang memerah karena digigit tapi gadis yang cilik yang berada di hadapannya itu baru saja menunjukannya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab nanti," kata Draco masih memandangi mata Hermione. Pemuda itu membenahi rambut Hermione, menyelipkannya di balik telinga. Hermione menggeliat geli.

Draco tahu jika Hermione bukan gadis cilik biasa. Gadis itu tidak bertindak biasa. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan jika gadis cilik itu memiliki kekurangan. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat kekurangan secantik ini apalagi pada gadis 10 tahun.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Kau tidak mau ikut Pomfrey, benar kan?" tanya Draco. Pemuda itu memcoba memberi senyum ramah.

"T-Tuan masih disana," Hermione menunjuk ke arah dia datang. Raut wajahnya sekarang terlihat bingung.

"Tuan?" Draco mengernyit heran. Akan tetapi ia tak menolak tatkala Hermione menariknya pergi ke tempat dimana Lucius berada.

Pemuda 25 tahun itu menuruti permintaan gadis asing yang sudah ia sukai pada saat pandangan pertama. Bukan suka seorang laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan. Ia menyukainya saja. Matanya tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia suka barang yang indah dan Hermione adalah sebuah keindahan.

Draco sedikit terkejut saat melihat ibunya marah-marah. Ibunya memegang tongkat golf dan ada sebuah guci warna merah yang pecah berserakan di lantai. Di depan Narcissa, Lucius hanya terdiam sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanan sang istri. Mereka beradu mulut di depan Draco dan Hermione.

"Sampai kapan dia akan tinggal disini?" Narcissa bernafas cepat. Narcissa adalah tipe wanita yang egois dan kadang-kadang bisa dipenuhi rasa iri. Ia tidak ada masalah ketika Lucius berniat untuk memberi uang banyak pada seseorang tapi untuk mengajak orang tersebut tinggal bersama adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia agak egois untuk sekedar berbagi.

"Selama ia ingin tinggal disini dia akan tinggal. Kita punya banyak kamar, dia akan sekolah."

Narcissa memejamkan mata kesal, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, "Baik. Lakukan saja sesukamu," Narcissa membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucius Malfoy. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Hermione dan Draco. Wanita paruh baya sempat menatap Hermione sebelum melangkah dengan angkuh.

Tanpa sadar Hermione menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Draco. Sementara Draco langsung memeluk kepala Hermione. Ketika Narcissa sudah pergi Hermione melepas pelukan dan berlari menghambur pada Lucius. Gadis itu kembali mengulangi hal yang sering ia lakukan, memegang ujung coat Lucius.

"Kau pasti ketakutan," Lucius membelai rambut Hermione.

"Dia akan tinggal disini?" Draco bertanya sembari membuka kancing teratas kemeja putihnya.

"Dia harus tinggal, Draco. Namanya Hermione Granger, sebelumnya dia tinggal di Liverpool," jawab Lucius Malfoy.

"Alright. You always do what you want," Draco mengangkat bahu. Pemuda pirang tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan karena sejujurnya ia pun jarang pulang ke rumah. Draco bertugas mengelola tempat bisnis ayahnya yang berada di London sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menetap di London dan sesekali pulang ke Wiltshire untuk mengunjungi ibunya,

"Pastikan saja gadis itu tidak terlalu banyak menarik perhatian," ucap Draco dengan nada misterius.

Draco melihat mata coklat yang basah dan indah lagi, mengintip ragu dari balik punggung ayahnya.

.

.

.

To be Continue

….

…..

…..

I don't know why tapi aku rasa cerita agak gimana gitu..

Boring, common, not interesting.

cuma mo coba bikin cerita beginian wkwk

Tapi ya sudahlah…Cygnus cuma ingin berbagi cerita dan melihat tanggapan kalian.

Dan ini bukan tentang pedofil kok, you guys don't need to be worried

So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this story and will give me some reviews or suggestion.

Oh ya, continue or nah?


	2. Chapter 2

Notice! Typo(s), Rated M (Sementara ini masih T), Common Story, Berlarut-larut, OOC, Garing, Bahasa kasar.

Happy reading!

* * *

Harry Potter © J. K Rowling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All about you

In

My Way

.

.

.

Chapter 2 – The Little girl Whose Life Changed

Kehidupan menjadi suatu kata yang sulit dijelaskan bagi Hermione. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia hidup bersama ibunya di lingkungan kotor dan penuh orang miskin. Sedangkan hari ini ia hidup di lingkungan yang serba mengkilat dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang selalu memincingkan mata. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahan ketika Narcissa menatapnya dengan perhatian khusus. Narcissa sama sekali tidak memusuhi Hermione, wanita paruh baya itu tahu betul jika Hermione adalah gadis 10 tahun yang tidak punya apa-apa termasuk benda atau sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan perbandingan serta hal yang membuat Narcissa merasa tersaingi. Narcissa sama sekali tidak membencinya ia hanya tidak biasa menampung sesuatu bahkan seseorang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Wanita berambut hitam dengan selingan warna putih itu hanya bisa melirik iri saat suaminya, Lucius Malfoy, mengajari Hermione dengan tekun seakan-akan sedang mengajari anak mereka sendiri, bahkan sikap Lucius mengesankan jika lelaki paruh baya itu lebih memperhatikan Hermione daripada Draco Malfoy.

"Ketika kau sedang berada di meja makan, kau harus duduk seperti ini, kau mengerti?" Lucius menegakkan punggung Hermione lalu mengusap rambut keemasan Hermione.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Hermione cepat menyerap pelajaran dan semua hal baru yang Lucius ajarkan. Semua tata karma bisa dipahami Hermione dalam beberapa minggu saja. Kendati Hermione tidak banyak bicara –Lucius sudah tahu jika Hermione mempunyai gangguan pada alat ucapnya- tapi antusiasme Hermione untuk belajar sangat tinggi dan gadis berambut keemasan itu tidak mengecewakan Lucius sama sekali. Lucius seperti menemukan sosok anak perempuan dalam diri Hermione.

"Pegang pisau dengan tangan kiri dan garpu dengan tangan kanan. Potong makanan seperti ini," Pomfrey mencontohkan tata cara makan malam yang benar kepada gadis yang menurutnya sudah sangat putus asa ini. Putus asa yang dimaksud adalah pemahaman Pomfrey yang mengira jika Hermione adalah gadis miskin yang tidak akan bisa menjadi gadis anggun ala Malfoy. Mata Pomfrey tidak bisa melihat perkembangan Hermione. Baginya, Hermione masihlah gadis kumal berambut keriting keemasan.

Dan Pomfrey memutar bola mata tatkala Hermione menjatuh serbet putih di pangkuannya. Sedikit mengeluh,

"Oh, berapa lama aku harus mengajari anak bar-bar ini."

Lucius sempat memincingkan mata ketika dirinya mendengar keluhan pembantu rumahnya itu tapi akhirnya pria berambut putih perak itu tidak ambil pusing dan tetap memperhatikan Hermione yang tersenyum kikuk sambil memperbaiki letak kakinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Pelajaran tata cara makan malam ini?" tanya Lucius setengah berbisik. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana rona wajah Hermione yang begitu merah dan segar. Gadis itu seperti habis kepanasan karena memanggang roti.

"Menyenangkan. A-aku…tidak tahu kalau sebuah makan malam," Hermione menyentakkan dagunya agar bicaranya menjadi lebih cepat. Lucius mengajaknya bicara dan ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang punya kekurangan, "penuh dengan aturan seperti ini. Aku menikmati ini semua."

Lucius mengacak rambut Hermione lalu tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak selalu menggunakan aturan seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah makan malam. Ini hanya berlaku jika kau makan dengan tamu, kolega bisnis, dan sejenisnya. Kau tidak perlu memotong daging sehalus tadi jika makan bersama keluarga. Misalnya, di depanku."

Mata Hermione melebar. Apa kata pria di depannya ini? Keluarga? Hermione asing betul dengan kata-kata itu. Ia dulu punya ibu, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar punya keluarga. Hermione hanya punya ibu tanpa ayah. Lagipula, ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung kata keluarga. Ia hanya punya ibu. Itu saja.

"Aku akan mengingat ini semua, Tuan."

Lucius tergelak. Meskipun sudah 3 minggu lebih Hermione tinggal bersamanya akan tetapi panggilan 'tuan' itu masih saja belum menghilang. Hermione selalu memanggilnya tuan karena Pomfrey, orang yang juga mengajari Hermione, memanggil Lucius dengan sebutan yang sama.

"Aku mohon, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Kau tidak bekerja di rumah ini. Mengerti? _You live in here. With us. With me. Call me Lucius, Hermione. Please._ "

Hermione mengangguk patuh. Sekilas ia bisa melihat Pomfrey mendengus lalu melanjutkan tugas bersih-bersihnya. Meninggalkan Hermione bersama Lucius dan seperangkat alat makan perak yang tergelar di atas meja makan.

Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti Hermione setiap mengingat makan malam. Makan malam pertamanya di Malfoy Manor tidak berjalan lancar. Ia tidak terbiasa makan dengan menggunakan pisau, alhasil Hermione membuat Narcissa Malfoy menjerit karena membuat daging domba setengah matang melayang ke arahnya. Tidak sampai disitu, Hermione sedikit kerepotan karena Narcissa menanyainya masalah menu makan malam apa yang Hermione biasa makan. Hermione mungkin tidak asing dengan sosis dan _black pudding_ , tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak punya pikiran bagaimana cara membedakan caviar ikan sturgeon dari perairan Kaspia dan caviar ikan sturgeon Laut Rusia. Mana tobiko dan caviar. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengok saat Narcissa menyendokkan sesendok kecil makanan hitam ke atas sebuah makanan lain yang Hermione tidak tahu namanya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Hermione disini dan belajar tata cara makan malam. Ia tidak mau Narcissa menjerit jijik lagi. Hermione juga tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang selalu mengusap pipinya, berkata jika Hermione akan belajar jadi anak baik dan menepis perspektif Narcissa mengenainya. Hermione tidak mau mengecewakan siapapun. Baik Lucius, Narcissa maupun Draco Malfoy.

"Aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi," cetus Hermione.

"Kau anak yang baik. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama, aku ada urusan pekerjaan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hermione mengangguk cepat. Matanya berkilauan ditimpa sinar lampu.

"Draco akan sampai rumah dalam setengah jam. Dia belakangan ini sering pulang," kata Lucius sambil berlalu. Pria itu mengambil sebuah mantel tebal berwarna hitam. Pria berambut pirang platina itu melambai kepada Hermione dan pergi sambil menutup pintu dengan teramat lembut.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Lucius pergi untuk mengurus kasus penabrakan yang ia lakukan kepada Mrs. Granger. Ia sedang berusaha membersihkan diri dari jeratan hukum. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia ingin bersih dari kejahatan meskipun harus menggunakan uang. Lucius ingin menjadi orang tua asuh Hermione dan hal itu tidak akan bisa terwujud jika dirinya punya catatan kriminal. Hukum orang tua asuh hanya mengizinkan seseorang yang bersih dari kejahatan saja yang boleh menjadi orang tua asuh. Ia mungkin akan jadi tahanan kota untuk beberapa saat tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan memiliki rekam jejak tindak kejahatan.

Dalam waktu setengah jam, sebuah mobil Jeep memasuki pekarangan Malfoy Manor. Hermione berjengit ketika mendengar deru kendaraan, ia mengintip dari jendela lantai dua dan mendapati sebuah Jeep yang sangat kotor. Semua bannya terbalut lumpur. Lumpur juga menciprati bagian kap mobil sehingga mobil itu seperti baru saja menerjang kubangan lumpur babi. Seperti yang Hermione duga, Draco Malfoy keluar dari dalam mobil dengan mantel hitam panjangnya yang besar. Ia tidak memakai penutup kepala atau penghangat lainnya sehingga Hermione bisa melihat kumpulan rambut pirangnya meski penerangan di luar tidak terlalu baik. Draco terlihat melambai dan Flinch datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa sekop besar. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Pada akhir obrolan mereka, Draco menepuk bahu Flinch dan melempar kunci mobil ke supirnya itu.

Hermione menempelkan pipinya pada jendela. Uap panas dari hidungnya membuat kaca di depannya menjadi kabur dan ketika ia mencoba membersihkannya, gadis itu tersentak karena menyadari bahwa Draco balas menatapnya dari bawah sana. Draco menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Hermione membuat suara derit dari gesekan antara kaca dan jari-jarinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Draco memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa itu artinya memandangi orang dari jendela yang lebih tinggi adalah sebuah ketidaksopanan bagi orang kaya?

Maka Hermione cepat-cepat beralih dari jendela. Ia akan melanjutkan acara belajar makan malamnya lagi. Ia takut Draco akan memandangnya sebagai anak aneh yang tidak sopan. Gadis itu ketakutan ketika Pomfrey menyambut Draco dengan suara melengkingnya yang terlampau bahagia dan ia hanya menunduk tatkala Draco mendatanginya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Draco saat melihat Hermione mengenggam pisau dan garpu. Jam makan malam sudah terlewati dan Draco cukup heran melihat Hermione masih duduk di meja makan dengan makanan utuh.

"Belajar tata krama makan malam," Hermione menyahuti Draco. Kepalanya ia tegakkan agar mata coklatnya itu bisa melihat sosok Draco yang tertawa karena melihat Hermione kebingungan menentukan posisi kaki dan tangan.

"Siapa yang mengatakan lelucon macam ini padamu? Makan malam itu bukan soal kesopanan," Draco melonggarkan dasinya lalu sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hermione, "Makan malam itu adalah saat dimana ada orang yang memotongkan dagingmu seperti ini," Draco mengambil pisau lain dan garpu lain dan mulai memotong daging dari piring Hermione. Pemuda tampan itu menusuk daging dengan begitu bersemangat lalu membawanya ke depan mulut Hermione, "Dan kau tinggal memakannya seperti ini. Buka mulutmu."

Hermione sontak membuka mulutnya agar Draco bisa menyuapkan daging padanya.

"Saat aku seusiamu," Draco memotong daging lalu melahapnya sendiri, "Aku tidak mau memotong daging sendiri. Makanan akan lebih enak kalau ada seseorang yang menyuapimu. Agak memalukan memang tapi aku menyukainya. Buka mulutmu lagi!"

"Terima kasih."

Draco menoleh dan ia menemukannya lagi. Mata basah Hermione. Mata coklat yang basah tapi tidak menangis. Pemuda 25 tahun itu terkesirap, ia dengan ragu mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Hermione tersenyum kecil sambil mengunyah potongan daging yang Draco suapkan tadi.

Rambut Hermione menggantung indah. Ikal dan keemasan. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak di atas kursi sambil memandang Draco.

Draco menyingkirkan piring Hermione dari pandangannya. Ia berganti memegang pipi Hermione dan membelainya pelan dengan ibu jari.

"Kau mengintipku dari sini tadi. _Yes or no_?"

" _Yes_ ,"

Draco membuat Hermione tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya karena tangan besar pemuda itu seakan memaksanya untuk menambatkan perhatian hanya kepada Draco.

"Ayahmu bilang kalau kau akan datang. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

Draco menyeringai tipis, " _Did you miss me_?"

Ibu jari Draco ragu-ragu menyentuh bibir bawah Hermione. Bibir itu begitu merah dan berminyak. Draco bisa membayangkan bagaimana daging domba penuh lemak meminyaki bibir itu. Draco menekannya perlahan.

" _I did_ ," jawab Hermione. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menjepit sisa jari Draco yang tidak bermain di bibirnya dengan kepala dan bahu. Mungkin Hermione kegelian.

Hal tersebut semakin membuat Draco menekan kukunya ke bibir Hermione secara perlahan. Ini gila. Bagaimana Hermione bisa jadi semenarik ini.

"Ya Tuhan. Akan jadi seperti apa dirimu kalau kau sudah dewasa?" bisik Draco lirihnya. Saking lirihnya hingga ucapan tersebut seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya," Draco tidak berbohong saat dirinya berkata bahwa Hermione memang menarik perhatian.

Kontak antara Draco dan Hermione terputus karena gadis 10 tahun itu dengan polosnya mengusapkan serbet ke bibirnya dan otomatis membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunan gilanya. Draco berdeham lalu menawari Hermione untuk membaca buku di depan perapian. Hermione langsung menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Gadis itu melompat dan lupa melepas serbet di lehernya. Ia berlari ke kamar dan berkata akan segera bersiap meninggalkan Draco yang mengusap wajahnya dengan rona tak percaya.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi? _She is just a little girl_."

Pada saat yang sama Hermione muncul dengan sebuah buku tebal. Rambutnya diikat ke atas dan ia membawa sebuah selimut kotak-kotak sambil melambai memanggil Draco.

" _C'mon_!"

Draco tertawa kecil. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menolak Hermione. _This is crazy_.

* * *

Hari semakin larut dan Lucius tidak pulang. Hermione sampai terkantuk-kantuk di depan perapian. Ia hampir menyelesaikan bukunya setelah tiga jam membaca. Draco sudah meninggalkannya sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu untuk mandi. Hermione sempat melihat Draco mondar-mandir dengan jubah mandinya dari kamarnya ke ruang keluarga lalu ke kamarnya lagi lalu ke ruang keluarga lagi.

Sesi membaca buku bersama Draco berlangsung cukup seru. Draco bukan orang yang pandai bercerita atau menjelaskan isi buku tapi pemuda itu tahu bagaimana membuat Hermione tertarik dengan cara menanyakan review buku tersebut menurut versi Hermione dan menertawai kalimat-kalimat asing dalam buku yang tidak ia dan Hermione mengerti.

Hermione merasa nyaman berada di samping Draco. Draco adalah orang yang penuh dengan kesabaran sama seperti ibunya. Tangan Draco kurus dan pucat tapi Hermione tidak mengerti kenapa setiap sentuhan Draco selalu menghantarkan kehangatan. Menangkupnya penuh perhatian seperti ibunya. Dan Hermione tidak bisa berbohong jika mata hazelnya suka melihat Draco yang duduk di belakang punggungnya sambil mengusak rambutnya lalu membisikkan judul-judul buku baru yang terbit di London.

Api di dalam perapian mulai mengecil, berkeretak pelan, melontarkan api-api kecil dari kayu ke kayu yang mulai hangus terbakar. Hermione mengusap matanya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya tepat saat jam dinding tua berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali. Tiba-tiba Draco muncul di depannya masih dengan jubah mandi dan map merah. Rambut perak Draco berantakan dan Hermione tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulu kaki Draco yang lebat dan keriting. Seumur hidupnya Hermione tidak pernah melihat bulu kaki selebat itu. Bulu kaki keriting di kaki yang kokoh dan ramping.

Saat Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, gadis itu terkejut karena sorot mata Draco lain. Hermione seperti melihat api di sana. Ia yakin Malfoy Manor tidak menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan tapi Hermione sungguh melihat api. Ada nyala merah di mata Draco seperti monster-monster.

" _G-Good night, Mr. Malfoy_."

Draco tersenyum. Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Hermione dan mengusap sisi kepala Hermione lalu dengan lembut mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, " _Good Night, Hermione. Next time, call me Draco. Understand?_ ," Draco berdiri saat melihat Hermione mengangguk, " _Have a nice sleep, little girl_."

Mata Draco terus mengamati Hermione sampai gadis itu memasuki kamar. Hermione setengah berlari membuat Draco tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman pada map merah.

.

.

Hermione nyaris dua bulan tinggal di Malfoy Manor dan ia mulai hafal segala aktivitas orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Lucius Malfoy lebih banyak bekerja di rumah sekarang. Ia akan pergi ke luar pada hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu. Pada hari Sabtu pria yang usianya hampir mencapai setengah abad itu tidak akan pulang. Narcissa Malfoy setiap hari berada di rumah. Ia akan pergi pada Kamis sore dan Minggu pagi. Pomfrey setiap hari bersih-bersih dan mengajari Hermione berbagai hal tak lupa sambil menggerutu. Flinch setiap hari memanggul sekop besar entah untuk apa dan menyetir kalau Narcissa atau Lucius memintanya. Sedangkan Draco lebih banyak berada di London. Ia akan pulang ke Wiltshire pada Kamis sore, Sabtu malam dan kembali ke London pada Minggu malam.

Sedangkan Hermione sendiri setiap hari belajar cara menjadi seorang Lady meski ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa persisnya fungsi perubahan drastis pada gaya hidupnya itu. Ia mau menjadi seorang Lady agar bisa minum teh seanggun Narcissa Malfoy tapi Hermione sedikit tak nyaman saat Narcissa menyindirnya ketika menerima telepon dari keluarga Arthur Weasley setiap hari Jumat.

Seorang gadis yang bergaul dan tertawa keras bersama orang miskin tidak bisa menjadi seorang Lady, begitu kata Narcissa. Maka Hermione akan berbisik di telepon sambil mendengarkan si kembar yang ribut soal mainan atau Ron yang mengadu karena dijahili kakaknya.

Pada suatu siang di hari Rabu seseorang datang ke Malfoy Manor. Lucius menyambutnya dan mengobrol lumayan lama. Hermione tidak mengerti ketika Lucius memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menjabat tangan laki-laki itu,

Filius Flitwick.

Mereka membicarakan soal hak asuh tanpa menyebut nama pengasuh atau yang di asuh. Tiba-tiba Hermione merindukan ibunya dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Lucius menjabat tangan Mr. Flitwick sambil mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan segera beres.

Hermione tidak terlalu paham urusan hak asuh itu sampai Lucius dan Narcissa kembali bertengkar pada sore hari. Mereka bertengkar di tempat yang sama persis ketika mereka bertengkar di hari kedatangan Hermione. Ada guci yang pecah lagi. Hermione duduk di meja makan bersama Pomfrey ketika itu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya tatkala Narcissa kembali membanting sesuatu dan berteriak kencang. Hermione berdoa agar keajaiban terjadi dan Draco bisa pulang hari ini juga lalu menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Ia ingin pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum tipisnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menenangkan diri atau sekedar memeluknya seperti biasanya.

Tapi setelah bermenit-menit berlalu, Draco tidak datang. Karena ini adalah hari Rabu. Draco tidak pernah di rumah pada hari Rabu.

Tak berapa lama keributan berangsur-angsur hilang. Lucius muncul sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Senyum lelah terpampang di wajahnya yang luar biasa kusut. Pria itu menghampiri Hermione dan meneguk segelas air.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti terganggu mendengar pertengkaran kami," ucap Lucius sembari menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan," mata Hermione melirik Pomfrey yang bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hermione."

" _Yes_?"

"Kau mau bersekolah?"

Mata Hermione berbinar. Sekolah? Tentu saja ia mau. Sangat.

"Aku akan menyekolahkanmu-,"

Hermione buru-buru mengangguk. Ia tidak akan menolak untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Aku akan menyekolahkanmu di sebuah sekolah dengan sistem asrama di London. Kau akan tinggal di sana selama masa pendidikan," Lucius berhenti bicara ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Hermione. Gadis 10 tahun itu menelengkan kepala, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Setiap bulan aku akan mengunjungi. Kau mau kan?"

Hermione memandang mata lelah Lucius. Mungkinkah pertengkaran itu karena dirinya? Jika begitu betapa bersalahnya dia karena membawa masalah bagi pasangan suami-istri yang sudah mau memberikan tempat tinggal untuknya.

Selama ini, Hermione mengira jika Lucius adalah teman ibunya atau setidaknya kenalan ibunya yang berbaik hati mau menampungnya tapi pembicaraan tentang hak asuh tadi siang sedikit memberinya pencerahan. Lucius jelas ingin mengambilnya sebagai anak asuh. Betapa baiknya pria itu. Hermione bertekad tidak akan mempersulit hidup siapapun, termasuk Lucius.

"Aku mau, Tuan."

Lucius tersenyum lega lalu memeluk Hermione spontan. Pria itu bersyukur dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah Hermione berbisik mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nafas putus-putus.

.

.

"Pomfrey! Pomfrey!" Draco berteriak gusar. Pemuda itu bercermin sambil membenahi dasinya. Hari Jumat ini Draco ada rapat di perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Wiltshire dan ia harus segera pergi sementara sepatunya belum di semir.

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus memanggilmu hanya untuk menyemir sepatu?" kata Draco saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, "Cepat semir sepatuku. Aku harus segera berangkat."

Draco sedikit heran karena Pomfrey tidak menyahuti perkataannya seperti biasanya. Ketika ia berbalik, pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat Hermione berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang alat semir sepatu dan langsung berlutut untuk menyemir sepatu yang sudah Draco pakai.

"Mrs. Pomfrey sedang pergi keluar. Aku akan membantumu menyemir sepatu," Hermione mendongak membuat rambut keemasannya yang terurai tersibak ke belakang dengan indah. Draco menggigit lidahnya melihat Hermione yang menyemir sepatunya dengan semangat. Hermione mendongak dan sesekali tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian melompat berdiri ketika sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Sudah mengkilap," Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Oh, bisa kau ambilkan jas ku yang di sana itu?"

Hermione mengangguk patuh dan berlari mengambil jas lalu segera kembali kepada Draco.

Sementara itu Draco menyeringai tipis, pemuda berambut platina itu berjongkok di depan Hermione.

"Jangan pernah menyemir sepatu orang lain lagi. Kau mengerti?" Jemari kurus Draco menyelipkan helaian keemasan milik Hermione yang lolos dari kumpulannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Draco lalu membelai belakang telinga gadis itu pelan.

Hermione mengedip tidak mengerti tapi ia kemudian mengangguk karena mengetahui jika Draco menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Urai rambutmu ketika keluar rumah. Lain kali jangan menatap orang mata orang terlalu lama. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang bisa terjerat pada mata coklatmu," Draco menyeringai lalu mencium kedua pipi Hermione. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar sambil membawa tas kantor.

Sementara itu, Hermione masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pipi memerah seperti ceri matang.

* * *

Hermione selesai merapikan semua barang yang ia butuhkan selama bersekolah di London. Ia tidak pernah ke London. Jadi, pada saat Lucius pulang ke rumah dan berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi ke London pada hari Sabtu, Hermione serasa dapat serangan jantung. Gadis itu datang ke Malfoy Manor hanya membawa beberapa potong pakaian dan ia cukup takjub karena harus membawa dua koper penuh pakaian dan sebuah tas kecil berisi barang-barang elektronik ke London.

Tidak disangka Narcissa memberinya beberapa syal dan se-tas penuh makanan kecil untuk diperjalanan dan beberapa hari ke depan di sekolah.

Semua orang berkumpul di teras Malfoy Manor ketika Hermione akan pergi, kecuali Draco. Pemuda itu tidak pulang sejak kemarin.

Narcissa menepuk bahu Hermione dan memeluknya beberapa detik.

"Belajarlah yang giat. Jangan lupakan tata karma yang sudah diajarkan kepadamu," begitu katanya.

" _Yes, Mam_."

"Hermione. Ayo!" Lucius memanggil Hermione dari dalam mobil.

Ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Hermione keluar dari Malfoy Manor, pada saat yang sama mobil Jeep Draco masuk ke rumah besar itu. Draco menurunkan kacanya saat mendapati wajah Hermione menempel lekat di kaca dengan mata bundar basahnya. Gadis dalam mobil itu melambai dan berkata sesuatu tapi Draco jelas tak mendengarnya. Yang ia lihat mulut kecil Hermione membuka dan menutup tanpa suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucius sambil mengamati Hermione yang menoleh ke belakang dan mengucapkan kata ' _Good bye, Mr. Malfoy'_.

"Aku belum berpamitan pada Draco. Teman selalu berpamitan," Hermione memeluk bantal kecil yang diberikan Pomfrey.

"Dia temanmu?" Lucius tergelak.

"Tentu saja," Hermione kesulitan mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Gadis itu menyentakkan kepalanya sendiri, "Siapapun pasti mau berteman dengan laki-laki seperti Draco Malfoy. Dia suka menemaniku membaca dan membawakan buku-buku bagus dari London."

"Well, itu sisi yang jarang ditunjukkan putraku," Lucius tertawa lagi. Ia menepuk kepala Hermione dan menggosokkan tangan hangatnya ke pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Dia baik."

"Dia… tidak sesederhana itu," Lucius melamun sejenak, "A, kau mau permen coklat?"

Hermione tertawa dan langsung membuka mulutnya.

Sementara itu…

" _Hi Mom_ ," Draco mengecup puncak kepala ibunya, "Hermione mau pergi kemana?"

Narcissa memberi kode pada Pomfrey untuk membukakan pintu. Wanita paruh baya itu mengamit lengan Draco dan mengajak putranya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pergi ke London. Dia akan sekolah di sana."

"Kenapa jauh sekali?"

"Sekolah itu punya sistem asrama. Jadi, dia akan tinggal di sana selama masa pendidikannya."

"Ibu tidak suka dia di sini?" Draco melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Pomfrey.

"Ibu hanya tidak nyaman tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya. Tidak, Draco. Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Dia pergi karena dia harus sekolah dan sekolah asrama itu adalah salah satu sekolah terkemuka di London. Ibu tidak sembarangan memilih. Mengirimnya ke London adalah pilihan terbaik."

Draco memegang dagunya lalu menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil sebuah apel, "Oh ya, mulai minggu depan aku akan pulang ke rumah sebulan sekali seperti dulu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku banyak pekerjaan di London," Draco melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap kamar Hermione di atas, "banyak sekali."

* * *

"Namanya Hermione Granger. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi teman kalian."

Hermione tersenyum kecil sembari memandangi teman-teman barunya di seluruh penjuru kelas. Mereka semua memandangnya dengan sorot mata keingintahuan.

Sementara itu di tempat yang terpisah seorang pemuda menenggak segelas tequila bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Namanya Hermione Granger. Usianya 10 tahun," si pemuda menggoyangkan gelasnya dan memandang minuman beralkohol itu tanpa minat.

" _What the fuck_ , dia anak kecil, Drake," si pemuda berambut hitam terbahak keras. Suara musik yang hingar-bingar menyamarkan suara tawanya yang sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat seseorang terganggu, "Jadi, itu alasan kenapa kau jarang menemuiku di sini?" si rambut hitam mengendus badan Draco, "Tidak tercium bau rokok, tidak ada bau alkohol. Wow, _great_. Kau tidak merokok dan minum hanya demi gadis kecil."

"Dia bisa mengenali aroma sabunku. Jadi kukira dia akan tahu kalau aku minum dan menghisap kumpulan nikotin itu. Aku ingin membangun citra baik di depannya," Draco menyesap minumannya lagi sambil menikmati tarian erotis yang disuguhkan oleh seorang penari striptis.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, _buddy_. Suatu hari dia akan tahu kalau kau itu bajingan," si rambut hitam tertawa lagi. Ia memesan satu gelas whiski lagi pada bartender.

"Berhenti berkata seolah aku satu-satunya bajingan disini, Theodore Nott."

"Kau sekarang pedofil," Theo menghabiskan whiskinya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Ini," Draco menyesap minumannya sekali lagi, ada rasa limau yang tertinggal di lidahnya, "A, tidak akan disebut pedofil dalam 8-10 tahun lagi. Kau tahu filosofi seorang petani gandum? Mereka menabur, merawat lalu memanen. Kira-kira seperti itu. Ibumu tidak mengajarimu pelajaran itu? Ibuku selalu menceritakannya sepulang dari gereja dulu," Draco menertawai kalimatnya sendiri. Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya, "Sekarang aku sedang mempraktikkannya. Menanam kebaikan pada Hermione Granger dan memetiknya nanti, pada saat yang tepat, mengambil apa yang sudah aku tanam. Mengambil gadis itu. Jadi, ini tidak pedofil, _mate_ ," Draco bangkit dari duduknya sambil membenahi mantelnya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa cantiknya dia saat ketakutan."

"Kau mengerikan, Drake. _You are crazy_."

Draco melayangkan tinju main-main ke lengan Theo dan mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam kantong mantelnya. Pemuda itu menyulutnya kemudian menyesap rokoknya penuh nikmat dan selanjutnya meniup asapnya ke atas sembari menyeringai,

" _I think I am_."

.

.

.

To be Continue…..

So what do you think? Aku ga pede ngepublish ini wkwkwk takut garing gemana getooohh :') terus apakah menurut kalian ini Pedo? Bingung hehe

Jadi, Hermione itu tidak sesempurna biasanya dan Draco itu bukan orang yang sederhana. And for your information, Lucius tidak mengadopsi Hermione menjadi anaknya. Lucius hanya jadi bapak asuh. I think Hermione Granger still have to be Granger, not Malfoy. And do you think Draco Malfoy is a good boy or the opposite?

Ini untuk kalian yang nunggu-nunggu My Way. Aku harap sih kalian suka. Harus suka dong (maksa). Sudah kelihatan jalan ceritanya belum?

Kritik dan saran selalu Cygnus terima untuk kesempurnaan fanfic ini.

 _Review_? Selalu aku tunggu.


	3. Chapter 3

Notice! Typo(s), Rated M (Apakah masih T?), Common Story, Berlarut-larut, OOC, Garing, Bahasa kasar.

Opsi 'back' selalu tersedia

Happy reading!

* * *

"Drake," seorang wanita menggelayutkan tangan di leher Draco. Sementara pria berambut pirang itu hanya menggumam sembari menghisap rokok yang bara apinya memerah, membakar habis tembakau berbalut kertas itu.

Draco duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menulis sesuatu diatas kertas besar. Ia tidak memperhatikan dan tidak menggubris wanita yang menempelkan payudara ke punggungnya sambil sedikit menggeliat. Si wanita meraba-raba otot perut Draco dengan putus asa. Draco seperti sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tetap melanjutkan menulis sesuatu di kertas besar.

" _Are you really busy_? _Can't we back to the bed and do something interesting_?"

" _I am busy, Pansy. Can't you see it_?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Pansy itu merajuk dan mendecih. Ia tak lagi menggelayut pada tubuh Draco dan berusaha menggoda atasannya itu dengan tubuh telanjang. Ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Draco meninggalkannya disaat Pansy hampir mencapai puncak orgasme dan sekarang Pansy tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Ini hampir musim panas. Dan karena setiap musim panas Draco akan bertingkah aneh dan mengabaikannya. Karena satu hal.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bisa kau bawa sekalian sprei, semua barang-barangmu dan sisa kondom semalam?!"

Pansy tahu itu bukan permintaan. Itu perintah Draco. Wanita itu segera berpakaian dan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk mandi. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya sambil menggerutu.

" _You are the worst_ ," kata Pansy saat dirinya melewati Draco dengan gulungan sprei dan kondom bekas di dekapannya.

" _Thank you_."

Karena pada setiap musim panas, Hermione Granger akan datang _and the devil has to be her truly guardian angel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling as always

.

.

.

.

.

You are so fucking adorable in my eyes

.

.

.

3\. The Man Who Gave Her A Broken Kiss

.

.

Semesta tak akan sama lagi bagi Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu melihat cahaya lain bersama dengan tumbuhnya seorang gadis yang entah mengapa dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatiannya. Mata abu-abunya tidak bisa ditipu ketika melihat Hermione Granger, gadis yang datang ke rumahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dengan segala pesonanya yang mampu membuat otak Draco menjadi tumpul. Segala kepolosan Hermione membuat Draco setengah gila.

Sejak Hermione dikirim ke London untuk bersekolah, Draco selalu menyempatkan 2 jam untuk menengok Hermione di sekolahnya setiap dua minggu sekali. Pada saat Draco datang, Hermione akan berlari memeluk Draco yang sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu di kantor kepala sekolah. Pemuda itu tahu jika ayahnya, Lucius, juga kerap kali mengunjungi Hermione. Maka, Draco akan datang di hari yang berbeda karena ia ingin melihat Hermione tersenyum hanya kepadanya. Egois memang. Tapi itulah dirinya.

 _Cause he just realized that he was starving and missing about something important in his life. And now he found it._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Ada kesulitan?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan lalu menusuk scones yang tinggal satu-satunya di atas piring. Hermione baru saja keluar dari sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu dan Draco membawanya ke sebuah café dengan papan besar penuh menu pastry. Tadi pagi Draco mendatangi Hermione dan menemui kepala sekolah untuk minta izin untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kerabat. Identitas Draco dan salinan surat asuh Hermione sebagai jaminannya. Kendati liburan musim panas kurang dari dua bulan lagi dan ia akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersama Hermione tapi Draco tidak bisa untuk tidak mengunjunginya di sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu," Draco tersenyum tipis. Ia memajukan wajahnya kemudian membenahi rambut Hermione yang sekarang panjangnya hanya 8 cm di bawah bahu. Gadis itu memotong rambutnya tahun lalu saat libur natal.

"Ujian akhirku tinggal beberapa bulan lagi," Hermione memejamkan bola matanya saat tangan kurus Draco meraba pipinya, merambatkan sensasi hangat yang familiar, "Sekolah tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk sering-sering keluar. Jadi kita-," Mata Hermione gelisah, ia tidak bisa menemukan padanan kata yang pas karena kelainan pada alat ucapnya.

Draco mengamati ekspresi Hermione. Gadis yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu memejamkan matanya berusaha meneruskan perkataannya. Pipinya memerah karena sentuhan Draco. Draco menyeringai, Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan semacam ini. Gadis itu mungkin menganggap ini sebagai bentuk kasih sayang anggota keluarga.

"Sekolahmu memang lebih penting, _little girl_ ," Draco, yang kini berusia 33 tahun itu bangkit dari duduknya. Perawakan Draco tidak banyak berubah. Pemuda itu kurus, tidak benar-benar kurus, lebih tepatnya ramping. Pada usianya yang ke-26, tinggi tubuhnya bertambah satu setengah inchi. Aneh memang tapi itulah yang terjadi. Rambutnya masih sama pirang dan kulitnya masih sepucat bayi kuda laut. Saat cahaya matahari yang keputihan menembus kaca dan menyinari sebagian sisi wajahnya, Hermione seperti melihat dewa. Tampan. Itulah Draco Malfoy.

Draco menepuk kepala Hermione sebelum berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar makanan. Tidak lama setelahnya, Draco memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk mengikutinya.

Draco berjalan santai ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir 6 meter dari halaman café. Sedangkan Hermione mengekor sembari mengenggam seplastik pie yang sengaja dipesan Draco untuk dimakan di apartemen. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menghela nafas. Akhir musim semi membuat kulitnya mulai memerah karena kepanasan.

" _I hate you because you keep calling me little girl_ , Draco," kata Hermione sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Mereka akan pergi ke apartemen Draco untuk nonton film.

" _Oh, do you_?" Draco menganggap enteng gerutuan Hermione. Pria itu memacu mobilnya cukup kencang.

" _Yes. Because I'm already 18_. Aku sudah dewasa." Hermione mengikat rambutnya ke atas dan menopang wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan.

Draco tertawa kecil sambil menginjak pedal gas. Tangannya berusaha mengendalikan setir mobil agar dapat menghindari beberapa mobil di depan mereka, "Kau tidak akan suka menjadi orang dewasa, Hermione."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh remaja dan anak-anak."

Hermione melirik Draco. Pria itu mengatakan hal ambigu dengan wajah sedatar itu. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione menggigit jarinya.

"Seperti apa?"

Draco tak menjawab. Pria itu tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu meluncur cepat di atas jalanan kering dan tiba-tiba berhenti di tepi jalan. Plastik berisi cemilan di kursi belakang jatuh ke lantai mobil menimbulkan bunyi gemeresak dan kepala Hermione hampir membentur _dashboard_ mobil karena Draco mengerem mendadak.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Pertanyaan Draco mengubur keingintahuan Hermione mengapa Draco bertindak gila seperti tadi.

"Ya."

"Mereka menghabiskan uang lebih banyak daripada remaja dan anak-anak. Mereka datang ke klub malam. Mereka minum alkohol. Mereka menyentuh," Draco menoleh pada Hermione dan menyentuh dagunya pelan, "seperti ini," telunjuk Draco bermain di bibir bawah Hermione, memutar pelan lalu turun ke lehernya,

"Mereka mencium orang dewasa lainnya di tempat umum," tangan Draco bergerilya di tengkuk Hermione, memaksa gadis itu untuk mendekatkan kepala padanya. Nafas Draco begitu dekat dengan Hermione. Gadis itu bisa mencium aroma methol dari mulut Draco. Begitu pekat. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang, "Mereka juga bisa menipu, Hermione."

Hermione kehilangan kata-kata. Tatapan mata Draco selalu membuatnya terpaku. Untuk sesaat tangannya berubah menjadi dingin.

Mendadak senyum Draco muncul lagi, "Menjadi orang dewasa sedikit merepotkan. Apa kau sudah siap dengan semua itu? Jika iya, berarti gadis kecil keluarga Malfoy memang sudah besar," Draco mengacak rambut Hermione. Ia merusak ikatan rambut Hermione.

" _I have to_. Aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis kecil selamanya," Hermione membenahi posisi duduknya lagi lalu memandang ke depan.

" _Good girl. Glad to hear it_. Kalau begitu malam ini kita buat perayaan kedewasaanmu. Kita akan nonton film dewasa, makan makanan dewasa, mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang dewasa dan bertingkah seperti orang dewasa."

" _You kidding_?"

" _No, I am not_."

Mobil Draco melaju kembali membawa serta hasrat besar Draco pada Hermione.

* * *

"Ini pedas sekali. Apa ini makanan orang dewasa?" Hermione meneguk segelas air untuk mengurangi rasa pedas dari sayap ayam merah khas Amerika yang di pesan Draco. Setelah sampai di apartemen, Draco langsung menelepon layanan pesan antar. Dua hamburger ukuran dewasa, sebuah pizza jumbo ekstra pedas dan _suicide chicken_ yang membuat wajah dan telinga Hermione memerah seperti habis kena panas matahari.

"Kau sudah merasa dewasa sekarang?"

"Aku t-tidak merasakan perubahan apapun," Hermione memutar bola matanya sambil mengipasi lidahnya sendiri.

Draco datang dengan sebotol besar cola di tangan. Pria tampan itu tertawa lalu memasangkan kaset film.

"Ini belum ada apa-apanya. Saatnya film dewasa."

Hermione langsung cegukan ketika Draco meliriknya sambil mengatakan hal tersebut. Hermione sudah pernah nonton film dewasa dengan temannya di sekolah tapi menontonnya dengan Draco? Itu gila.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan bantal ketika layar televisi berubah jadi putih. Ia meremas lengan kaos putih Draco sambil menggeleng. Draco membalas Hermione dengan ikut menggeleng.

" _It will be fine. Trust me_."

Hermione terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menendang pinggang Draco karena gambar yang muncul di layar kaca adalah _Princess_ Elsa dan Anna sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Kurang ajar. Hermione dibohongi

"Ya Tuhan. Kau membohongiku?" Hermione melempar sebuah sayap ayam kepada Draco. Gadis itu menerjang tubuh Draco dan menggelitiki pinggang pria yang lebih tua 15 tahun darinya itu.

"Orang dewa-," Draco menggeliat. Pria itu mengenggam kedua tangan Hermione dan membanting tubuh Hermione ke sofa. Posisi keduanya bertukar. Draco mengungkung tubuh Hermione, menawan tangannya ke atas kepala dan menindih kedua kakinya.

"Orang dewasa bisa menipu, Miss. Granger."

Mata hazel Hermione melebar tatkala Draco begitu dekat dengannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Draco setampan ini. Pantas saja semua gadis di sekolahnya selalu bilang kalau Hermione sangat beruntung punya kerabat setampan Draco. Tidak jarang pula, gadis-gadis itu memaksa Hermione memberikan nomer telepon dan email milik Draco atau sejenisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertingkah seperti orang dewasa?" bisik Draco.

Hermione menelan ludah. Ia membuang muka ke samping agar Draco tidak melihat dirinya merona.

"Menurutmu apa yang selanjutnya dua orang dewasa lakukan dalam tempat tertutup, dalam posisi seperti ini? Ayo, beritahu aku," Draco semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya menelusuri lekuk leher Hermione. Ia membaui keringat Hermione, meniup belakang telinga gadis itu.

Hermione menggeliat saat matanya kembali bertatapan dengan mata Draco. Draco jelas menggodanya dengan tatapan intensnya dan deru nafas yang sengaja sedemikian rupa diarahkan kepada Hermione. Gadis berambut keemasan itu merasakan hal yang aneh ketika melihat Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Hermione meringis tatkala merasakan genggaman Draco semakin mengerat. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah. Punggungnya yang terganjal bantal membuat dadanya membusung.

"Untuk dapat menjawabnya," Draco menekan paha Hermione dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "Kau perlu berpikir seperti orang dewasa."

"Lepaskan aku," Hermione mengerang saat tangan Draco mengusap pahanya, masuk ke hot pants-nya. Hermione mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Draco dari atas tubuhnya tapi Draco Malfoy terlampau kuat. Ia seperti seorang ahli yang mampu menjepit tubuh Hermione tanpa bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Lepas," Hermione menendang udara. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jika Draco memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Lepas? Ah, kuberi kata kunci. Orang dewasa bisa memohon."

Hermione menggeliat. Matanya basah. Draco terkesirap tapi dirinya tidak begitu saja melepaskan Hermione.

Hermione meringis sesaat, ia menghirup udara terburu-buru, "Aku mohon, lepaskan aku! _Please_ , Draco."

Draco mendengus lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Hermione. Pria itu tersenyum sambil melirik Hermione yang mendesis ketakutan.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak siap menjadi orang dewasa, gadis kecil," Draco mengusap pipi Hermione. Pria itu membawa Hermione kepelukannya dan mengusap rambut Hermione dengan sangat lembut, "Kau mau melanjutkan perayaan kedewasaanmu?"

Hermione mendongak dan menggeleng.

Ah, Gadis polos.

Draco mencium puncak kepala Hermione. Pria itu mengarahkan afeksinya lagi pada Hermione,

"Lihat, ada saus di bibirmu," kata Draco tatkala Hermione mendongak menatapnya. Rambut Hermione yang berantakan membuat Draco mengeram tertahan. Pria itu menahan tangan Hermione yang akan mengusap bibirnya, "Jangan! Biar aku yang membersihkannya. Jangan bergerak. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganmu."

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas panas Hermione menderu menerpa Draco. Draco merasa mabuk meski dirinya tidak minum alkohol saat ini.

Sementara itu Hermione bergetar di dalam dekapan Draco. Pupil matanya yang basah bergerak-gerak menatap sosok Draco yang terlalu banyak memberikan kejutan. Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata, gangguan bicaranya kambuh lagi karena terlalu gugup.

Draco terlalu dekat, pria itu menatapnya intens dan mengabaikan _Princess_ Elsa yang sedang menyanyi di TV.

" _Stay still_."

Pada saat yang sama bibir Draco menyentuh permukaan bibir Hermione. Menjilat permukaannya dengan gerakan lambat. Rasa bumbu sayap ayam menyapa indera pengecap Draco. Rasanya sungguh berbeda ketika bumbu itu ia nikmati melalui bibir Hermione. Ada kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan rumus statistik sekalipun.

Draco tersenyum dalam ciumannya kala mendapati Hermione yang memejamkan mata. Gadis itu meringkuk menggemaskan hanya karena ciuman ringan Draco. Hermione samar-samar bisa mencium aroma rokok dari badan Draco dan aroma methol itu. Khas Draco sekali.

Draco berusaha menahan dirinya. Ada monster yang ingin mengamuk dalam tubuhnya dan menghempas Hermione ke sofa. Pria itu ingin menelanjangi Hermione dan mencium puncak payudara gadis itu yang sekarang menempel ke perutnya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat setelah menggigit bibir bawah Hermione.

"Sudah bersih," kata Draco datar seakan baru saja mengelap meja, "Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke sekolah."

"Apa orang dewasa bebas mencium orang sesukanya?" tanya Hermione saat Draco melepaskannya dan mulai duduk di karpet sambil meneguk cola langsung dari botolnya.

"Mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada berciuman," Draco menyisir rambut pirangnya sembari melirik Hermione yang duduk tegak di belakangnya.

"Seperti apa?"

Draco tertawa kecil. Hermione selalu saja tidak kapok untuk menanyakan hal yang sama pada Draco meski pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya akan mendapat jawaban main-main dari pria yang lebih tua 15 tahun darinya itu.

Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Pria itu menjilat bekas bumbu makanan di jari Hermione,

"Akan kutunjukkan semuanya secepat yang aku bisa, _little girl_."

_My Way_

Hermione terbangun dengan rambut mengembang seperti surai singa. Alarm dari ponselnya berdering keras sekali sampai ia tidak sengaja jatuh dari ranjang yang tinggi. Gadis itu sekarang haus dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Hermione menuangkan segelas jus apel ke dalam gelas gemuk dan membawa gelas tersebut kembali ke kamarnya. Apartemen Draco selalu rapi dari waktu ke waktu. Hermione paham jika Draco adalah tipe orang yang suka kebersihan sehingga ia sedikit heran ketika mata coklatnya tidak sengaja melihat tumpukan baju yang luput dari keranjang cucian karena keranjangnya sudah terlalu penuh.

Hermione mengambil salah satu baju tersebut, bermaksud untuk memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, sebuah kemeja warna biru kusut, dan gadis itu cukup terkejut karena menjumpai bekas lipstick di kerah dan dada kemeja tersebut.

Bau alkohol santer tercium dari kemeja tersebut bercampur dengan bau asing yang lebih lembut. Seperti parfum perempuan. Dan dalam kantong kemeja tersebut terselip celana dalam wanita berwarna maroon.

Hermione meraba bibirnya sendiri. Pikiran tentang siapa orang yang selama ini berbaring di samping Draco mengemuka. Meskipun kehidupan cinta Draco tidak pernah benar-benar terekspos namun Hermione tidak bisa menyangkal jika Draco mungkin saja memiliki seorang pacar atau partner atau semacamnya. Dan nampaknya kehidupan seksnya berjalan lancar.

Draco memang akan tersenyum kepada Hermione, bersama Hermione, akan tetapi masih banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Draco Malfoy. Pria yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu menaruh kemeja Draco ke atas keranjang baju bersama tumpukan baju lainnya saat mendengar bel pintu apartemen Draco berbunyi. Ia berjalan pelan, menyeret kakinya. Celana tidurnya yang panjangnya sampai ke ujung jari membuatnya hampir terjungkal saat sampai di depan pintu. Dari balik lubang kecil, Hermione mendapati punggung seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian gaun hitam ketat. Rambut wanita itu hitam legam.

Tatkala Hermione membuka pintu, si wanita nyaris melompat ke arah Hermione dengan ekspresi kesal,

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Dra- kau siapa?"

"H-Hermione Granger. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Hermione yakin jika wanita itu tidak salah pintu karena wanita bergaun ketat itu hampir menyebut nama Draco.

"Oh, Hermione Granger?! Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu. Aku ingin bertemu Draco. Katakan Pansy Parkinson datang untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan," Pansy mengetuk lantai dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang lancip.

"Draco masih tidur,"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengambilnya sendiri," Pansy langsung menerobos tubuh Hermione. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, wanita yang menurut perhitungan Hermione berusia 20-an akhir itu berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mengamati sosok Hermione dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Bibir Pansy yang terbalut lipstick ungu gelap sedikit terangkat, "Ngomong-ngomong itu celana dalamku. Bisa kau kembalikan?" Pansy menunjuk sebuah celana dalam maroon di tangan kiri Hermione.

"Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan aku. Tidak sengaja terbawa," Hermione takjub mendapati orang bernama Pansy Parkinson itu dengan santainya meminta barang yang Hermione temukan di kemeja seorang pria.

Selanjutnya yang bisa Hermione dengar adalah suara melengking 'Drakipoo' dan disambut oleh bentakan Draco dari dalam kamar.

* * *

Draco tidak habis pikir akan melihat partner tidurnya muncul di hari Minggu di apartemennya setelah ratusan kali ia memperingatkan Pansy untuk tidak mengganggunya di hari libur. Hermione sedang berada di sini dan ia cukup emosi karena Pansy datang hanya untuk meminta uang.

 _Hell_!

"Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu untuk tidak mengangguku di hari libur, _bitch_?" Draco mendesis lirih. Ia menarik rambut Pansy dan mendorong wanita itu ke atas ranjang.

"Pembalasanku karena kau mengusirku tempo hari," Raut terluka terlukis kentara di wajah Pansy tapi ada emosi lain di matanya. Ia tetap menantang Draco meski pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu berubah menjadi dewa tampan kejam yang seolah siap menggorok leher Pansy kapan saja.

"Kau sengaja muncul di depan Hermione dan membuat kekacauan," Draco mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Pansy tersenyum sinis. Merasa sedikit menang.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Hermione Granger-mu. Gadis polos sepertinya tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu. Kau lihat caranya berpakaian? _I can tell you that she's not your type anymore_. Apa spesialnya dia sampai kau harus mengusirku? Mengosongkan kegiatan di akhir pekan hanya untuk makan sereal bersama? _You must be crazy_."

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan," Draco melempar segepok uang dan sebuah kartu kredit ke pangkuan Pansy.

"Orang sepertiku? Cara bicaramu sudah seperti orang suci. _You and I are the same,_ Draco _. Well_ , Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu menjaga gadis itu tapi dia tidak cocok untukmu," Pansy bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menggesekkan kartu kredit ke dagu Draco, "Kutarik kata-kataku. _You are not her type anymore_. Aku rasa gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk disandingkan dengan iblis sepertimu. _Anyway, Thanks for the money,_ Drake."

Pansy mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberi ciuman jauh seperti model. Meski rambutnya berantakan dan pergelangan tangannya memerah karena cengkeraman Draco, hal tersebut tidak mengurangi mood Pansy untuk membuat Draco kesal.

Tatkala Pansy keluar, wanita itu melihat Hermione tengah duduk di depan TV dengan semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu. Hermione sudah berpakaian rapi. Gadis itu nampak cantik dengan kaos hitam longgar dan ripped jeans warna biru langit. Rambut keemasannya diikat tinggi.

Hermione tersedak ketika melihat penampilan Pansy yang tadinya memesona berubah menjadi _fashion disaster_ setelah keluar dari kamar Draco.

" _Are you okay_?" tanya Hermione agak terlihat cemas.

" _You won't be okay if you stay here any longer_ ," Pansy memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya sembari bernafas cepat. Hermione bisa melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk mata Pansy setelah ia mengajak Pansy berbicara, "Aku tidak akan basa-basi tapi kau harus tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya," Pansy setengah berlari ketika mengetahui Draco sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, " _Be careful_."

Hermione memandang Draco untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang Pansy ucapkan. Dia harus tahu Draco lebih banyak? Draco yang sebenarnya? Jadi ada Draco yang palsu?

Hermione terkesirap saat Draco membelai pipinya. Wajah Draco merah tapi pria itu tersenyum. Dahinya berkeringat dan Hermione reflek membenahi poni Draco yang menggantung basah.

"Maafkan aku, ada sedikit keributan," kata Draco sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Tidak masalah. Pria usia 30-an awal memang rentan banyak masalah. Aku bisa memahaminya," Hermione tersenyum. Ia menjinjing tas kecilnya.

Draco mengernyit. Ini belum saatnya Hermione untuk kembali ke sekolah tapi nyatanya Hermione sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kembali ke sekolah. Pacarmu baru saja datang, aku pikir kau harus menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya."

"Kau mendengar pertengkaran kami?"

"Hanya bagian saat pacarmu bilang kalau kau menyisihkan waktu liburmu hanya untuk makan sereal bersamaku," Hermione mendudukan diri di samping Draco. Pria itu bertelanjang dada,

"Hei, kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kita sudah sering bersama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang waktunya untukmu untuk memfokuskan diri pada orang lain," Hermione memainkan jarinya di bibir Draco karena Draco memasang wajah cemberut dan Hermione berusaha membuat bibir Draco terlihat tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sering bersama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Draco meniru kata-kata Hermione, "Lalu kenapa kita harus berubah hanya karena seorang wanita yang membuat keributan di apartemenku pagi ini?"

"Karena dia pacarmu."

"Ada dua hal yang harus kukoreksi, Hermione," Draco menghadapkan wajah pada Hermione. Pria itu memutar tubuh Hermione hingga gadis itu juga menghadap kepadanya, "Pertama, dia bukan pacarku dan kedua, kau lebih penting bagiku daripada Pansy."

" _But, you slept with her_. Aku menemukan celana dalamnya di tumpukan bajumu," Wajah Hermione merona.

" _Someone doesn't need love to have sex_ , Hermione. Itu buruk dan aku harap kau tidak melakukannya," Draco memainkan helaian coklat keemasan Hermione yang lolos dari ikatan. Sikap pengatur Draco muncul. Ia boleh saja menjadi monster tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. _This is his selfish side_.

Hermione terlihat cengo. Ia tidak tahu jika Draco bisa sebegitu jujur tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi tetap saja, Draco Malfoy adalah sebuah misteri. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibaca.

"Kau banyak mengejutkanku hari ini," Hermione membuang mukanya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah, Hermione," Draco memegang dagu Hermione. Gadis itu sempat menolak untuk kembali memandang Draco sehingga memaksa Draco untuk mencengkeram pipi Hermione agar gadis cantik itu mau memandangnya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu banyak tentangmu seperti halnya wanita tadi,"

" _Sure. I'll show you the true myself….soon_."

Draco mengecup bibir Hermione. Mengecap sisa susu di bibir Hermione, bergulat dengan lidah Hermione yang kaku, mengabsen gigi Hermione dalam kecupan yang dalam. Pria itu menahan tangan Hermione di belakang tubuh gadis itu sendiri dan mengurungnya dalam kungkungan tubuh. Hermione tidak melawan dan hal tersebut membuat Draco menyeringai lebar.

 _I Wanna Destroy You So Bad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Aku jujur penasaran gimana author lain bisa bikin adegan lemon yang hot. Aku payah banget bikin gituan wkwkwkwk. I am sorry to keep you waiting, kawan-kawan. Cygnus udah mulai masuk kuliah dan banyak tugas dan gak punya ide untuk chapter 3 pada waktu itu. So, daripada tulisannya ngawur dan gak bagus ya mending ga update dulu. Cause I always want to impress you guys with my story. Thanks banget buat kalian yang udah dukung dan bilang kalo bahasanya bagus. Aku akan terus belajar haha

Kalo menurut kalian ini pedofil ya udah wkwkwk. Pokoknya don't try this at home, kids. Stay safe ya. Oh ya, ada yang bingung gimana hubungan Hermione dan Draco? I'll show you the whole story one by one. ok?

So, gimana dengan chapter ini? Gimme your opinion.

Review? Yes please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai…..

Setelah sekian tahun melanglangbuana untuk baca fanfic dari author saja akibat kejenuhan yang terus menggerogoti diri ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali setelah mendapat notifikasi PM yang salah kirim. Aku kangen dan ingin nglanjutin fanfic ini. Aku ga tahu apakah kalian masih inget dengan fanfic ini atau engga, but yeah, aku hanya mau membagikan tulisanku yang ala kadarnya. I am sorry guys for kept you waiting and waiting, again and again. Silakan dinikmati.

.

.

 **Notice!**

Typo(s), Rated M, Common Story, OOC, Boring

Klik **[x]** jika tidak tertarik

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

.

.

.

.

 **MY WAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Let's do it with my way

.

.

4\. His Name is Draco Malfoy

Sudah lama sekali sejak Hermione mengingat kesedihannya, ia hampir melupakan jejak darah ibunya di atas salju kotor di perkampungan kumuh Liverpool karena matanya yang nyaris basah kini senantiasa melihat wajah baru. Wajah pria yang memberinya ciuman patah-patah di sofa yang hangat, yang mengamit lengannya melewati pertokoan yang padat, yang mengedip nakal ketika dimarahi oleh guru ketertiban karena terlambat memulangkan Hermione ke asrama, dan yang muncul di mimpi-mimpi buruk Hermione.

Namanya Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

"Hermione!"

" _Yes_?"

Hermione berbalik tatkala mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah belakang. Ia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang semi ikal yang bajunya sedikit berantakan. Pemuda itu membenahi letak tali tasnya yang hampir melorot dari bahu dan menggosok tengkuknya kasar. Senyum pemuda tersebut mengembang saat melihat Hermione memandangnya dengan afeksi penuh, tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Hermione-"

"Ya? Ada yang mau dibicarakan?"

Beberapa anak melewati mereka dan si pemuda terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan maksudnya pada Hermione. Perlahan, pandangan mata si pemuda merayap naik dari pinggang Hermione sampai ke tulang pipi gadis itu yang tinggi. Pemuda tersebut menemukan sepasang mata almond dengan alis tebal yang memandangnya penuh keingintahuan.

"… _hey, earth to Cormac_! Jangan melamun di sini, banyak yang lalu lalang," kata Hermione sambil menarik tangan si pemuda untuk sedikit menepi.

"Itu…aku ingin tahu apa minggu ini kau sibuk? A-aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi atau mungkin nonton film, atau y-yang lainnya, apapun yang kau sukai," mata hitam si pemuda yang dalam bergerak gelisah.

Cormac Mclaggen, partner Hermione dari kelas biologi, pemuda dengan senyum menawan dan kelopak mata tebal, anak laki-laki yang manis, setidaknya menurut Hermione.

"Kau sedang tidak main _Truth or Dare_ kan?" Senyum Hermione muncul dan ia pura-pura marah dengan menendang betis Cormac Mclaggen.

"Tidak-tidak sama sekali. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi tapi setiap kali ingin kulakukan kau pergi dengan kakakmu. Dengar, a-aku ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu-dulu tapi-" perkataan Cormac terputus karena ada beberapa siswi yang menyenggol bahunya dan membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang,

"Hermione, aku-"

"Ya?"

" _I like you_ ," tandas Cormac Mclaggen.

"Jadi ajakan tadi…kau mengajakku berkencan?" Hermione bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Cormac mengangguk antusias. Ia sudah mengamati Hermione sejak gadis itu masih di tingkat dua dan setelah sekian lama ia baru berani menyatakan perasaannya karena Hermione terlihat tidak terjangkau apalagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa saudara tiri Hermione sebut saja begitu, sangat protektif dan terlihat berbahaya.

"Baik. Tapi aku boleh membawa teman?"

"Tentu-tentu. Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengajak temanku juga kalau begitu. Oke, Minggu ini?"

"Minggu ini."

.

.

"Minggu ini aku ada janji dengan temanku….hm, belajar bersama. Iya. Mungkin lain kali, Draco."

Hermione menjepit ponselnya dengan kepala dan bahu, ia berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mengambil beberapa buku untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

' _Belajar dengan siapa?'_

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari ponsel, Hermione membatu. Ia tidak sempat mengarang nama teman untuk dijadikan dalih. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione berusaha membohongi Draco hanya karena seorang anak laki-laki.

"Banyak. Sebenarnya ini kelas tambahan karena banyak anak di kelas biologiku yang harus remedial. Kau mengerti kan, semacam kelas untuk menaikkan nilai," Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapat ajakan kencan dan ia tidak bisa menolak pemuda sebaik Cormac.

' _Kau juga mengulang?'_

"Semua anak di kelas ikut belajar, jadi kenapa aku tidak mengikutinya hanya karena nilaiku sedikit lebih dari standar," Hermione memberengut sembari menutup reslesting tasnya.

' _Alright, alright. Jangan mengerutkan wajahmu, gadis kecil.'_

Hermione melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu meringkuk, "Kau mana tau aku mengerutkan wajah atau tidak, kau tidak disini, kau tidak melihat, kau tidak ta-"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang telepon,

' _Kalau begitu pastikan aku melihatnya saat kita bertemu. Mau menunjukkannya untukku?'_

Hermione menekuk jari-jari kakinya dan menggigit ibu jarinya. Nada godaan yang dilancarkan oleh Draco Malfoy membuat bulu-bulu di tubuhnya meremang. Gadis berambut keemasan itu semakin meringkuk dalam dekapannya sendiri, mendengarkan desah halus napas Draco dan kediaman diantara mereka yang menekan Hermione sampai ke ulu hati.

' _Hermione? You there?'_

"Ya, aku masih disini," Hermione mengusap wajahnya, "Draco, sudah waktunya aku tidur. Sebentar lagi petugas piket akan mengecek kamar kami," tambahnya setengah berbisik.

' _Okay, Stay safe-'_

" _You too_ ,"

' _I love you_.'

Hermione tersenyum kecil,

" _I love you too_."

 **Pip**

Draco memandang layar _handphone_ -nya dimana ada foto Hermione yang memenuhi layarnya. Kebisingan dan hingar bingar musik tidak bisa mengenyahkan pandangan Draco dari layar ponselnya. Pria 33 tahun itu menyugar rambutnya dan menyeringai. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah dan masih membara ujungnya. Draco menghisapnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut melalui mulut selayaknya menghembuskan udara tanpa kandungan _toxic_.

" _You love me too_? Kau akan tahu cinta macam apa yang aku suguhkan, Hermione," kata Draco lirih,

" _FUCK! That was so close, baby_ ," Draco menjauhkan kepala seorang wanita dari selangkangannya beberapa saat sebelum ia meledak dalam orgasme, "ayo muntahkan," Draco memegang dagu wanita tersebut dan memaksanya memuntahkan liur yang sudah sempat bersentuhan dengan kulit kejantanannya.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan berdeguk, menelan liurnya sendiri kemudian tersenyum bangga. Ia pikir Draco meragukan daya toleransinya terhadap hal-hal seperti liur bekas kuluman kejantanan pria tapi senyumnya mendadak lenyap saat Draco menampar pipinya dan mendesis,

"Jika kubilang muntahkan ya muntahkan. Aku tidak membayarmu untuk menikmati tubuhku, sialan."

Draco mendorong wanita yang terisak itu dan menyuruhnya pergi sementara itu dia memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam celana. Pria berambut pirang platina itu menginjak rokoknya dan memeriksa ponselnya lagi.

 **10.27 PM**

Masih ada sisa 3 menit sebelum jam malam Hermione dimulai. Ia mendesah dan menggeser layar ponselnya dengan santai lalu menyelipkannya di antara telinga dan bahunya sementara kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik reslesting celananya.

Ia menunggu sampai terdengar sahutan di seberang telepon,

"Halo. Selamat malam, ini dengan Draco Malfoy. Saya keluarga Hermione Granger…Ah ya, maksud saya menelepon, saya ingin bertanya kepada anda apakah pada hari minggu ini ada kelas tambahan biologi untuk Hermione dan teman-temannya? Benar, saya hanya ingin memastikan sebab kami sedikit ada urusan keluarga," Draco mengerutkan dahinya sambil menuang wiski ke dalam gelas lalu menyesapnya perlahan,

"Tidak ada? Tidak ada kelas tambahan? Baik, terima kasih, Mrs. Sprout. Maaf menganggu di jam istirahat anda. Selamat malam."

Draco menyesap kembali minumannya dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada yang tidak akan aku ketahui tentangmu, gadis kecil. Kau hanya belum tau."

.

.

.

 **MY WAY**

.

.

.

" _Hey_! Kalian sudah menunggu lama? Kenalkan ini temanku Padma. Salaman!?" Hermione merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari. Ia terlambat setengah jam karena menunggu Padma Patil untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan paduan suaranya di gereja. Gadis itu menggeser tempat duduk di depan Cormac Mclaggen kemudian duduk mengatur napas. Mata hazelnya berbinar tatkala melihat Padma Patil bersalaman dengan Cormac dengan semangat.

"Sejujurnya kami juga baru sampai. Ini temanku, Dean Thomas. Bintang di kelas seni dan si pemalsu tanda tangan yang andal. Kalian pasti pernah dengar soal keahliannya kan?" Cormac mendapat sikutan halus dari Dean Thomas. Dean Thomas tersenyum malu saat menjabat tangan Hermione dan Padma. Hampir seluruh tingkat tiga tahu jika Dean seringkali membantu anak-anak untuk memperingan detensi mereka lewat tanda tangan di surat pemberitahuan kepada orang tua masing-masing.

"Kalian mau pesan sesuatu? Kebetulan punya kami sudah habis?" Dean Thomas menunjuk menu baru yang gambarnya sedang ada di layar kecil yang tertanam di tembok.

Hermione menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa film yang akan mereka tonton akan diputar dua puluh lima menit lagi dan mereka sama sekali belum mengantungi tiket dan belum lagi mengantri untuk mendapatkan _popcorn_ ataupun segelas besar cola.

Hermione sangat antusias dan ia tidak keberatan saat Cormac menggandeng tangannya menuju barisan bangku tengah. Gadis itu membalas senyuman Cormac saat mereka berhasil mendudukan pantat di kursi merah yang empuk. Hermione mulai memakan _popcorn_ -nya bahkan saat narasi film baru saja muncul di layar. Gadis itu tahu jika Cormac dengan sengaja menyentuh kelingkingnya dengan gerakan main-main atau pun melemparkan senyum pada Hermione tatkala ada satu atau dua _scene_ yang menarik.

Saat melihat aktor di layar sedang mengusap pipi lawan mainnya, Hermione mendadak membayangkan tangan Draco yang membelainya tanpa keraguan. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Cormac. Ia berusaha memberitahu dirinya jika Cormac hanyalah seorang remaja sedangkan Draco adalah seorang pria 30-an yang mungkin punya lima atau lebih partner tidur seperti Pansy Parkinson. Tidak heran jika Cormac memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati dan penuh keraguan.

Beberapa orang membuat suara tatkala tokoh yang mereka tonton saling memeluk dan mencium sedangkan Hermione gugup karena bayangan Draco Malfoy yang mengungkungnya di sofa apartemen dan memberinya sebuah sapuan di bibir dan ajakan gulat lidah tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya. Hermione meraba kolong kursinya dan mencari gelas colanya yang sudah habis. Ia menyedot sisa-sisa cola hambar yang telah dilelehi air es.

"Aku akan beli soda lagi," Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Cormac Mclaggen dan berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku akan keluar dan membeli soda lagi," Hermione menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyelubungi mulut dan kembali membisiki si pemuda berambut pirang ikal.

"Tapi filmnya? A-atau biar aku saja yang beli?!"

"Tidak-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, rasa hausku mengalahkan rasa ingin tahuku pada filmnya. Kau disini saja."

Hermione meminta jalan dan pergi keluar sambil mengenggam _handphone_ dan mengamit gelas sodanya agar bekas airnya tidak menumpahi siapapun. Gadis itu menghampiri penjual cola dan meminta segelas soda lagi. Gadis berambut keemasan itu berniat untuk kembali ke dalam gedung sampai seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya dan membuat Hermione nyaris terhuyung dan menumpahkan sodanya sendiri ke kerah bundar _sweater_ -nya dan Hermione memutuskan untuk segera ke toilet karena kulit lehernya mulai lengket.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ yang berada di samping wastafel berkedip dan bergetar. Nama Draco Malfoy tertera di sana dan Hermione buru-buru mematikan kran air dan berdeham pelan untuk memperbaiki suara.

" _Hello_? Draco? Ada ap-"

 _'Kau_ _Dimana? Kelasmu sudah selesai?'_

"Belum. Aku sedang di toilet…ummm sedikit bosan karena Mrs. Sprout sedang menjelaskan tentang molekul karbon. Kau dimana?" Hermione menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang gugup dan meremas ujung lengan _sweater_ -nya.

 _'Ada di toilet juga.'_

"Oh ya? A-Aku harus kembali, akan kutelpon nanti. _Bye_!"

Hermione mengusapkan tangannya yang basah ke bajunya sendiri, jantungnya berdegup karena nada bicara Draco begitu santai, sama seperti nada yang digunakan Draco untuk menggodanya ketika ia ketahuan menatap Draco diam-diam dari balik jendela atau mengintip Draco saat mereka sedang makan malam di rumah mereka di Wiltshire.

Ketika hendak keluar dua orang wanita masuk ke kamar mandi sembari terkikik geli dan saling menutup mulut mereka, wajah mereka merah bukan main. Hermione melihat mereka membicarakan seseorang sambil mengoles _lipstick._

Jantung Hermione serasa jatuh ke perut saat melihat Draco berdiri di persimpangan antara toilet pria dan wanita sambil bersidekap. Gadis itu menjatuhkan sodanya dan meremas pinggiran _flare skirt_ -nya

"Draco-"

"Jadi katakan, berapa molekul karbon yang dihasilkan oleh tumbuhan dalam reaksi fotosintesis tanpa cahaya untuk dijadikan cadangan makanan?"

Hermione menunduk, "E-enam," bisiknya.

"Berapa?" Draco melangkah maju dan mengangkat dagu Hermione. Sepatu pantofelnya menginjak genangan soda.

"Enam."

"Gadis pintar," Draco mengelus pipi Hermione, "Kalau ilmuwan belum bisa memastikan jawaban yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan waktu, apa menurutmu kau bisa sedikit memberitahuku definisi kata lain? Bohong misalnya?"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan nanar, mata coklat basahnya bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak saat Draco menggandengnya pergi dari sana tanpa bertanya apakah gadis itu datang sendiri atau bersama temannya. Draco jarang sekali marah. Pria itu tidak pernah melontarkan kata-kata kasar namun kebisuannya pula lah yang membuat Hermione merasa jika Draco bisa saja melenyapkan seseorang dalam diam. Mata abu-abunya mengebor terlalu jauh, cengkraman tangannya kuat dan Hermione kaku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika di dorong masuk ke dalam mobil Bentley Continental GT biru milik Draco seperti seorang sandera.

" _Sorry_ , Draco. Aku bisa jelaskan-" Hermione mengguncang lengan Draco yang tidak bergeming, memandang lurus ke depan sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jelaskan saja di apartemenku. Aku siap mendengarmu sampai tengah malam nanti."

.

.

.

Hermione berantakan. Dua kata untuk menjelaskan dirinya yang saat ini berbaring meringkuk di sofa apartemen dengan sweater yang tersingkap sampai dada dan rok yang melorot ke pergelangan salah satu kakinya. Bra dan celana dalamnya masih terpasang meski kondisinya pun tidak kalah kusut dengan baju luarannya.

Otaknya rasanya beku tapi seluruh badannya serasa ingin meleleh. Draco habis mencumbunya gila-gilaan. Sekarang nyaris pukul 8 malam dan Draco berada di balkon untuk merokok. Anehnya pria itu tidak menyalakan lampu dan membiarkan bulan menyinari sebagian ruangan di apartemennya, membiarkan sinar temaram itu menembus kaca-kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruang tamu apartemennya dan balkon. Hermione terduduk sambil menyangga tubuhnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya yang nyaris basah menatap Draco yang menyandarkan punggung pada _handrail_ balkon. Draco menyulut rokok dan menghisapnya dalam sambil memperhatikan Hermione dari luar. Sejak Hermione usia 14 tahun, pria itu mulai berani merokok terang-terangan di depan Hermione.

Siluet tubuhnya terlihat luar biasa seksi dan tempaan cahaya bulan membuat gadis itu seakan-akan mengundangnya untuk masuk padahal kenyataanya Draco baru saja ditendang kepalanya karena mencium basah pinggul dan bawah pusar Hermione. Bukan salahnya jika ia kelepasan, Hermione sendiri lah yang memulai semua ini dengan mencium bibirnya tatkala Draco mendiamkan gadis itu setelah gadis itu menjelaskan kebohongannya dengan berapi-api. Ia hanya tidak bisa mendengar Hermione menunjukkan setitik kekaguman pada pemuda lain.

Draco menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan berjalan sampai ke pintu kaca, ia membuka kemejanya yang sedikit basah dan kusut.

"Aku sudah boleh masuk?"

Hermione mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya dengan pantas. Ia membenahi sweaternya dan Draco tiba-tiba saja berjongkok di hadapannya dan memasangkan kembali rok Hermione yang tadinya terlantar sampai ke mata kaki. Pria itu mendudukan Hermione lagi di sofa setelah membuat Hermione berdiri untuk beberapa satu-dua menit. Pria berambut pirang itu berlutut di depan Hermione dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Draco menyelipkan helain rambut keemasan kebelakang telinga, sebatang rokok masih bertengger di bibirnya. Hermione reflek mengambil rokok tersebut dan memegang ujungnya yang tak terbakar dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku, aku kelewatan, tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya. Aku brengsek, kau tahu itu. _Sorry_!"

"Jangan lakukan lagi-"

"Tapi bukannya kau ingin mengenal diriku, hm? Sama seperti Pansy, hm?" Draco mencium Hermione lagi dan memberi sensasi tembakau pada lidah Hermione.

Hermione mendorong bahu Draco dengan sebelah tangan,

"Kau banyak mengejutkanku hari ini. Lagi dan lagi."

"Masih ingin mengenalku lebih jauh?"

Draco menyeringai tipis dan mencium Hermione kembali

.

.

.

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hah, Fanfic ini harusnya jadi gelap dan agak seram napa jadi gini

Ga aku banyakin dulu soalnya mau tahu tanggapan kalian gimana? Apakah tetap lanjut? Apakah ada saran? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dimana dan dengan siapa? Wkwk

Aku ngrasa ada perubahan ya cara nulisku, aku soalnya hampir lupa sama jalan cerita dan semedi dulu biar inget tapi ya tetep gini-gini aja.

Hm, so, what do you think? Next or stop it here?


End file.
